Dare
by Bat13SJx
Summary: Jacob was dared by his sister to break into the abandoned Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria at midnight, and bring something back as proof. Jacob and all the other kids in the town know not to go into the old pizzeria, but don't know why or what happened years ago. Why was it closed down? And why are the parents so afraid of it?
1. Chapter 1: Jacob's Dare

**Dare**

...

Chapter 1: Jacob's Dare

* * *

...

 _1996..._

"Hey guys! Wait up!" called out Jacob as he ran after the group of four older kids down the sidewalk in a small neighborhood. One of the kids, named Daisy, groaned and glanced over her shoulder at the younger kid. "Does your baby brother have to follow us everywhere we go?" she asked her friend, Caroline. Caroline sighed as she also glanced behind her to look at her younger brother, coming up behind them.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?" he asked. Behind the two girls, followed The Jackson twins, Mike and Matt. The twins both exchanged irritated glances before looking down at little Jacob. "None of your bees wax, pipsqueak," Mike said. Matt nodded. "Yeah, go home to your mommy," he added. Jacob ignored the Jackson twins' and continued to walk with them. "You guys going to hang at that apple tree again? Can I come too?" he asked.

Caroline sighed. "Why don't you hang with kids your age, Jake?" she asked as she picked up a stick near her and began to run the end of the stick against the teeth of a white washed fence. The Jackson twins did the same.

Jacob sighed. "Because there is no one else in this neighborhood who is as old as me," he complained. The Jackson twins slowed down a bit and exchanged glances. They looked over to Caroline who looked back at them. The kids didn't realize it at first, but it was true. They all lived in a small town, a really small town, surrounded by farms and rolling, grassy fields, dotted with the occasional evergreen tree. With the population of only three hundred and seventy five, everyone pretty much knew everyone in the town.

Caroline sighed and motioned her hand. "All right, fine. You can join us, little brother," she said as she turned back and lead the way, with her friends following right behind her. Jacob grinned excitedly and followed with them. Daisy, Mike and Matt sighed in annoyance and kept their heads down. Caroline didn't say anything as she kept her eyes straight ahead towards their destination.

Caroline was the oldest of the group, being thirteen. She wore a pair of grass stained washed blue overalls with a white shirt sleeved shirt underneath. Her hair was long and blonde. Her shoes were dark brown and light brown sneakers. Her friend, Daisy, was twelve and a half. She was dark skinned with two black braids at the sides of her head. She wore a green and yellow dress and a couple colorful beaded necklaces around her neck. She wore little yellow rubber rain boots since it had just rained last night and might rain later in the day. The Jackson twins were both eleven and had rust colored hair and a spray of freckles across their faces. Matt wore a solid storm grey shirt, while Mike wore a solid blue shirt. They both wore dark blue jeans and walked barefoot.

Jacob was nine. He was turning ten tomorrow. He was really excited to be turning a year older, it meant that he wasn't a young kid anymore. On top of that, his mom was going to be making a chocolate and vanilla cake, his favorite. He wore a dark blue and red striped shirt with black shorts and red sneakers. Unlike his sister, his hair was dark brown, just like his mom's.

The sun began to set, turning the periwinkle blue sky into a painting of warm colors. Oranges and reds splashed across the sky, with dabs of yellow and purple here and there. The kids all arrived at the apple tree that sat alone in a dead, grassy field. Its limbs stretched upwards toward the changing skies. The chilly winds picked up, rustling its emerald green leaves. The kids trampled over the rotten, bug infested apples that were scattered all around the base of the tree and began to climb.

Caroline sat at the almost highest branch of the apple tree. She reached out for a delicious apple the same colors as the sunset and bit into it. Daisy sat on a branch that was slightly lower than Caroline's branch and feasted on an apple as well. The Jackson twins raced up the tree and stopped on the other side of the tree, both sitting on the same limb.

Jacob tried climbing up the tree, but the limbs were too high up. The Jackson twins snickered as they watched the small kid jump up and down, reaching for the limbs. Eventually he got tired and finally decided to sit at the base of the tree amongst the thick roots sticking out from the ground.

Caroline looked out over the dead grassy fields, in her own thoughts. The twins began plucking the fruit within their arms reach and began chucking them across the fields, seeing who could throw the furthest.

Daisy finished her apple and dropped it to the ground, missing Jacob by a couple feet. Daisy looked down at the ground for a while, till she looked over to Caroline. "How about a game?" She asked. Caroline broke away from her thoughts to look over at her friend. The Jackson twins stopped throwing apples and looked over to the girlside above them.

Caroline thought for a moment till an idea came to her head, making her smirk. She picked an apple near her head. "Truth or Dare," she announced.

Mike and Matt smiled and both pointed down to Jacob below. "Jacob first," they said together. Jacob didn't hear them as he kicked away the rotten apples with his feet.

"Jacob!" Caroline called from above. Jacob stopped kicking the bruise colored apples and looked up, squinting from the sunlight that remained just above the pale gold fields. Caroline dropped the apple from where she sat, down to her younger brother. "Truth or Dare," she said again.

Jacob stared up at her with bewilderment. Jacob knew the basics of the truth or dare game. Usually when he was allowed to join the group, which was a few times, he had watched Caroline and her friends play games in the fields or amongst the trees, occasionally the game Truth or Dare. He had never been asked the question. In some cases, he felt scared, but excited at the same time. He was being asked for a truth, or a dare!

Jacob thought for a moment. For "Truth," he would have to spill a dark secret. The kids didn't really have anything that was secret or personal. On top of that, Caroline most likely knew everything about him, because she was born before he was. A "Dare" was more defiant; challenged the player if he was brave, or a coward to do such a task. Caroline was good at bringing up dares. Most of the time her friends would chicken out, and be ridiculed and mocked at, before the friend finally did the dare.

Jacob knew that if he did a dare, he would prove that he wasn't a coward, that he was worthy in joining Caroline's group. That he was a brave soul and he wasn't afraid of his sister's dares. With that, Jacob stood up, apple in his hand, looked up at Caroline and stared straight at her. "Dare," he said loud and clear. Daisy and the Jackson twins looked down at Jacob, small smiles of excitement spreading across their faces. They looked over to Caroline, who was quiet for a minute.

Jacob smiled to himself, knowing that she wasn't ready for him to say Dare. She expected him to say Truth, to stay in the cautious zone and not do anything dangerous. Jacob watched his sister as she turned her head and looked back out over the field. The minutes passed. Daisy went back to picking another apple and eating it. The Jackson twins began punching each other playfully.

Caroline looked back over to the trail that led back to town. She looked across the rooftops, the tree tops, and the streets, then her eyes landed on something in the distance. A smile formed on her face. "Jacob's dare," she declared. Jacob's smile slowly disappeared. His dare. As if he signed it in blood. He was tied to the dare.

Caroline looked down at her younger brother below. "Is to go into the abandoned Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria..." she said. Daisy gasped and looked up at Caroline, at the same time the Jackson twins stopped punching each other. Jacob looked up at them in the tree. They were silent from the mentioning of the place. Caroline didn't stop there. "...at midnight," she continued. Daisy quivered in the tree, "Caroline..." she started. Caroline still didn't stop, as if the first offer of the dare wasn't enough for Jacob to handle. "...and bring something back as proof," she declared. Daisy dropped her half eaten apple, nearly hitting Jacob.

Jacob waited for any other add ons to the dare from Caroline. After hearing nothing else form her, Jacob slowly turned his head out towards the direction of the sunset where in the middle of the dead grassy field, darkended by the sunset, was the abandoned building itself.

A dark silhouette, isolated and alone to the right of the town, sat the once known Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Jacob and Caroline's mother always told them, as well as other parents telling their kids, never to go near the place. It was the dark secret of the town. A mystery to the children, but a horrific past to the parents.

"Give him a different dare, Caroline," Daisy said. Caroline looked over to her friend. Before she could speak, Jacob interrupted her. "I can do it. I can do the dare," he said. All four looked down at him from above. They were quiet for a while till Carolines three friends all turned their heads back to Caroline. Caroline and Jacob stared down till Caroline smiled a small smile.

"Allright," she said. "Your dare begins at midnight," she declared.

...


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight

**Dare**

...

Chapter 2: Midnight

* * *

...

When the sun had set and the stars began to come out, the kids decided to leave to their homes for dinner. They walked down the dirt path till it turned back into a street, One by one they veered off the path to their houses and waved goodbye. Soon it was just Caroline and Jacob walking down the street. They stayed to the right, avoiding the cars and kicking stones with their feet. When they got to the house, they stayed quiet about the dare that was going to be taken place at the forbidden, abandoned pizzeria.

Jacob poked his steamed broccoli on top of his warm plate, thinking about the pizzeria. He was curious what he would find there under layers of dust and cobwebs. He had never heard of a pizzeria. Well, it had the word 'pizza' in it, so it had something to do with pizza. When he was done with his food, he went upstairs and tried looking for the word in the dictionary. He flipped through the book's thin pages till he found the word pizza and moved his finger down.

"Pizzeria...a place where pizzas are made," he read out loud. Jacob stared down at the definition for a while. A place where pizzas are made, that sounded really cool. A place where people could eat pizza all day. _Why did Freddy's close then?_ Jacob wondered. The pizza place sounded like a great place to be at. Where Jacob and his family lived, there was not a whole bunch of fun things to do. They lived in a small town, in the middle of boring farm fields and stretches of boring land. There was a small candy shop at the corner of Cherry Street, and a movie theatre at the end of Elm; but that was pretty much it for fun things.

Jacob placed the dictionary away and got up from his bed. He made his way around his messy room to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and put his pajamas on over his day clothes, so when his mother came in she wouldn't know. Jacob got out of the bathroom and waited for his mom to come in and give him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Jacob," she said and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, mom," he said smiling. She smiled back. "Tomorrow's your big day! Are you excited?" she asked. Jacob nodded his head. "Yes! I am! I'm going to finally be a big kid!" he said happily. His mom laughed. "Aww. Don't grow up too fast for me, ok?" she said and hugged him tightly.

With that, his mom left his room and turned out the light, leaving the door open a crack. Jacob smiled and settled in for the night. The hours ticked by slowly, the window above him was open and the moon was full; spilling its light into Jacob's room. Jacob's heart pounded fast inside his chest. He was excited, and nervous at the same time. What if someone caught him? What if he couldn't get inside the pizzeria?

Gradually his thoughts drifted away as he dozed off to dreamland. There he dreamed of going inside the pizzeria, where everything was made of pizza. The place was huge, and there was a whole city of pizza, and people made of pizza.

His dream took a turn for the worst and instantly became a nightmare; where gigantic pizza monsters began to chase him, wanting to eat him. He woke up with a start and slumped over. He was soaked in sweat and his body felt very warm for the extra layers of clothing. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that he had fell asleep. He quickly turned to his red alarm clock on the dresser next to his bed. Jacob was not really good at telling time, but his mother taught him that if the two hands were over the twelve, then it meant that it was either lunchtime or midnight. The hands were close to the twelve.

Jacob quickly jumped out of bed and took off his pajamas, revealing his clothes he wore yesterday underneath. He grabbed a flashlight from his dresser, a backpack from his closet, and a baseball bat from under his bed. He stuffed the baseball bat into his backpack, with the end sticking out at the top, and the flashlight into his pocket. He slipped his shoes on, then jumped onto the bed, and escaped through the window. He walked across the rooftop, till he stopped at the branches of a tree growing right next to his house. The tree was taller than the house, and was in need of trimming. Jacob climbed down the tree, feeling like a ninja as he jumped off and stayed in the shadows.

Jacob knew the town pretty well as he walked down the streets. The whole town was dark. No lights came out of anything. The town had a really old curfew that started before Jacob was born. Thankfully, there were no police making any night rounds anymore since the curfew was like an old habit to everyone. Jacob didn't know why the town needed a curfew, but of course, he was never told why. Maybe when he turned ten he would know more. Jacob crossed over to the other side of the empty street, and down a new one. The shops that lined up on either side had closed signs leaning against the windows.

The shops were old and small. The white paint peeled from the post office, and the eternal, swirling striped pole outside the barber shop had lost most of its colors. Faded brick walls were missing a couple bricks, and had strange designs and symbols all over them in spray paint from tourists who visited years ago. The town had obviously had seen better days.

Gradually, the shops disappeared and Jacob soon found himself alone down a dirt path road, leading up to the dark, abandoned pizzeria. The town's buildings had left him, as if they were afraid to join him on his journey. The only ones who accompanied the boy were the moon and the stars. They lit the nine year old boy's way as he followed the jagged path, on a slightly upraised part of the land, where nothing grew.

The abandoned pizzeria sat alone, outlined in silver moonlight. The rest was dark and unwelcoming. It was a rectangular building, much bigger than the small shops in the town. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the town. The paint was peeling away, and the windows and doors were all boarded up. A chain linked fence surrounded the pizzeria, with a yellow sign that read. No Trespassing.

Jacob began to slow his pace as he approached the pizzeria. He thought back to when he was six, when he first saw the pizzeria:

 _It was a late, lazy summer's day. He, Caroline, and their mom were just walking back from the General store, groceries in arms. Jacob was singing the ABC song as he stared up at the shops and the birds on the telephone wires. The line up of shops stopped abruptly and there was a huge gap. In the gap, was a path, that wounded up to the abandoned, isolated building._

 _"What's that?" asked ten year old Caroline, stopping and pointing at the building outside of the town. Jacob and his mom stopped and looked at the pizzeria. Jacob looked up at his mom and saw worry form in her eyes. "Its just a building, Caroline..." their mom said. Caroline's nose wrinkled a bit. Not satisfied with her answer, she asked another question. "Just a building? What is inside it?" she asked again._

 _Their mother sighed, turning away from the building. "An old building. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria."_

 _Caroline and Jacob exchanged glances. "What's that? Why is it closed?" Caroline asked again. Their mom grabbed Caroline's hand and gently pulled her down the street. "It's nothing you should be concerned with, just promise me, both of you, that you will stay clear away from the place, got it? It's not a safe place for children" she asked. Jacob and Caroline nodded their heads. "We promise," they said in unison._

 _Ever since then, Caroline has been asking the other adults around the town, including her teachers, the neighbors, even the mailman. They all kept their answers short, and all said the same thing: "Listen, Caroline; this goes for you, your brother, and all your friends. Stay away from that place."_

Jacob stopped at the gate and stared up at it. If it didn't have the looping barbed wire on the top, he would have considered climbing the fence. He began walking around the fence, seeing if he could find any openings. After a couple seconds, he found an opening. Part of the fence was cut away, possibly by some teenagers from the past who had been dared as well. Jacob slipped through the gate with no problem. When he was through, he looked up at the pizzeria which loomed over him.

Jacob hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath, and took a step forward. The shadow of the pizzeria engulfed him till he was submerged into the darkness. He faced the front entrance of the pizzeria. He studied the structure. On the top in faded letters read: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Over the letters was a head of a smiling cartoon bear with a small black top-hat. Jacob turned away from the bear and walked up the steps to the pizzeria.

The door was boarded up by some termite infested wooden boards. Jacob looked over to the boarded up, dusty windows to the right and the left of the door. He pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. He walked over to the window on the left. With his free hand, he wiped the dust away from the glass. He tried shining his flashlight through the window, but it was still too dark to see, and the light just reflected back to him. Jacob began to lower the light. As he did, he noticed something shiny. He stopped his flashlight and saw the light shine through a hole in the window. Excited, Jacob used his free hand to pull away the board in front of the window. It gave away easily in his hand. He did the same to the other boards criss crossing the window till it was fully exposed.

The hole in the window was jagged with sharp ends that glinted in the flashlight's yellow light. Cracks stretched out across the surface of the glass. Jacob shined the light through the hole in the window and looked around, He stared down a narrow hallway; its walls covered in pieces of paper colored in crayon, yellowed in age. The checkered tiles that stuck out from under the pieces of paper were dusted, and looked more grey than black and white. Wires hung from the openings in the ceiling like black streamers. Silver stars hung from silver string, laced in spider-webs.

He ran the light along the edge of the window to see if there was a way to open the window. Sure enough, there was a small latch, covered in dust. Jacob carefully reached his hand through the shattered glass, minding the sharp shards, till his fingers touched the latch. He tried turning it away from him, but it wouldn't budge. _Righty tighty, lefty loosey,_ a voice told him inside his mind. He turned it towards him and then came a soft click. The window opened towards Jacob.

Jacob felt the rush of excitement go through him. He was having his own daring adventure. Just like the heroes he watched on television. It was really scary, but fun at the same time. He almost talked himself out of it when he began to think that someone might catch him, just as he was going through the window. He almost wished someone would stop him as he climbed up onto the window sill and placed one foot into the pizzeria.

He took a deep breath and exhaled before placing his other foot onto the dust layered tile floor of the narrow hallway. The dust swirled around his feet as he stood there, with the open window behind him. Jacob's nose breathed in the rancid smells of something moldy and musty. The air was thick and damp, possibly from the rains over the years, somehow trickling in. The atmosphere was dark and heavy. Jacob kept the light facing down the hallway.

Jacob shivered as a sudden rush of cold air blew into his face. He rubbed his arms, wishing that he brought a sweater. Right when he was about to move, he heard a sound behind him, he jumped and turned around. The window had taken a hit from the rush of cold air, just enough for it to slowly swing away and gently hit the outside of the pizzeria. Jacob sighed as he reached over and pulled the window back and latched it. The closed window made the inside of the hallway more dark and spooky. Jacob turned back.

Finally, he mustered up the courage to tread deeper into the pizzeria. Curious as to what he would find inside. Behind him, he left shoe prints in the dust. Ahead of him, his flashlight lit the way for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Dust and Lights

**Dare**

...

Chapter 3: Dust and Lights

...

* * *

...

Jacob moved the light right, then left as he quietly walked down the dark hallway, curious about the place and what he would discover. On each side were more drawings in crayon. All showing strange, colorful creatures Jacob didn't recognize. The hallway ended and a huge room opened up in front of Jacob.

The room was grey in dust and decorated in thick cobwebs. Tables were lined up in the middle. The tables had tablecloths covering them. On top were a row of six party hats, once colorful and bright, now faded in dull colors. The walls were covered with more children's drawings, stars, fake pizza puzzles, and posters of strange creatures.

As Jacob started to study the posters, he noticed that the children's drawings were renderings of the creepy looking creatures on the posters. Jacob walked up to one closest to him and shined the light right in the middle of it. The poster had the face of a strange looking brown bear wearing a black bowtie and black top hat; the same one that was on the front of the building. Freddy Fazbear. "Let's Party!" It said above the bear's head on the poster.

Jacob jumped when he heard a loud noise behind him. He quickly spun around and shined his flashlight over towards the tables. Dust rose from Jacob's sudden action, causing it to stir and lift upwards through the air. Jacob ignored the rising dust as it danced around him, going in front of his light and causing the dust to glint like silvery glitter.

Jacob flickered his light towards the general direction where he heard the noise; his other hand reaching up for his wooden bat in his backpack. Nothing looked like it had moved. Jacob's heart was pounding inside his small ribcage as he breathed heavily, stifling a cough when he breathed in the dust.

The place went back to its eerie silence, but the sudden sound continued to echo in Jacob's ears. Jacob's feet began to shift nervously on the tile floor, causing the dust to lift the air again. Gradually, his arm lowered from his weapon in his backpack before continuing to shine the light around the room. His light caught onto a long, dark curtain that covered a huge stage. Jacob's legs shook a bit as he stared over at the curtain. He took a big, shaky breath before finally finding his courage and walking over to it. The curtain was closed, up on a dark stage. The curtain was dark and thick with dust and a couple worn out silver stars that once shined.

 _I wonder what's behind it..._ Jacob thought to himself as he stared up at the curtain. The stage was really tall, almost past Jacob's head. Jacob couldn't reach the curtain from where he stood. The curtain was a couple feet away from the edge, so he couldn't grab it, much to his disappointment. He looked over to his right and saw a small set of stairs that led up to the stage. Jacob walked over to it and ascended the stairs. His shoe prints were left in the dust on the steps as he walked onto the stage and across it. He got to the middle and grabbed the end of one part of the curtain and pulled it away from the middle. The curtain was pulled back easily, swaying gently and following back along its track.

Jacob's eyes widened as he stared up at what he found. _Woah!_

Before him, shining in Jacob's light, stood a huge brown bear with a greyish black top hat and bowtie. It was the same bear from the poster he was looking at. Freddy. The bear's mouth was open in a strange smile, revealing his lower squared off teeth. He was roughly around seven feet tall, but to Jacob, he looked like he was ten feet tall. The bear's arm was out as if he were gesturing out to the lonely, discarded tables before him, while he held a microphone close to his mouth in the other.

The bear looked uncomfortable in his position. Frozen stiff and layered in dust and cobwebs. Jacob was still amazed at the creature before him. It was scary, but incredible at the same time. He hesitated on taking a step closer to the bear, afraid to possibly wake it up. He had never seen anything so strange before. Was the bear real?

Jacob hesitated as his hand began to twitch and gradually move up to the bear's chest. He lightly rested his hand against Freddy's dull light brown chest. Freddy's chest was hard and cold. Jacob quickly pulled his hand back. His handprint was seen on Freddy's chest, an outline of a hand in the dust.

Jacob's light shined across the front of the bear till something caught his eye. He took a hesitant step closer and peered at the creature's fur. Fine dark crevices were seen. Part's of Freddy's body were glinting. Jacob looked closer and noticed that there were dark, rusted metal pieces inside the bear. Jacob blinked in surprise as he backed up and looked back at Freddy's face with a confused look on his face. Freddy was a robot. An animal robot.

Jacob had heard about robots, and had seen some on the t.v., but never one in real life. He never knew there was such thing as a robot that looked like an animal. He always assumed robots looked like humans, or just had silver metal bodies. In some cases it fascinated Jacob. An animal having to rely on metal parts inside itself to move.

Jacob gasped when he heard something rustle to his left. The boy turned his head and saw a dark figure standing in the darkness behind the curtain. Jacob quickly shined his light over to his left. Jacob stifled a cough when he saw another creature on the stage.

A huge dull colored purple bunny stood a couple feet away from Freddy. The bunny was enormous, about the same height as Freddy. It held a rusty, old, red and white guitar in his hands; with the paint peeling from it. The bunny was frozen in his position; his hand hovering over his guitar in mid song. The bunny's mouth was slightly open, looking like he was smiling. His fur was heavy in dust and looked very stiff and stale. Jacob could tell that the bunny was once a nice rich purple by seeing the fur under the huge bunny's under arms and neck.

 _I wonder if there are more,_ Jacob thought to himself as he thought back to the children's drawings he saw down the hallway. It looked like the posters and drawings consisted of the robot animals on the stage. He had already discovered Freddy and the purple bunny, he wondered if the yellow colored robot animal and orange colored robot animal were on the stage as well. Jacob walked back over to the other side of the stage and moved the curtain over.

His light shined on the yellow robot he remembered seeing. It was a chicken. Its mouth hung open as well, revealing squared off teeth as well on the inside of its beak. The sight of the yellow chicken with teeth made Jacob a little uneasy. Its faded bib read "Let's Eat!"

All of the animal robots reminded the boy of his grandmother's house, when he went to visit her with his sister and mom once winter's day. His grandmother's house was like an antique shop, filled with stiff and musty dolls and stuffed animals. Freddy, The purple bunny, and the yellow chicken were like huge versions of his grandmother's stuffed animals; kept on an ancient shelf for years. Never touched, and never played with.

Jacob sighed as he pushed the memory of his grandmother's house away and went back to inspecting the yellow robot bird with his light. The light shined onto the chicken's left hand. It held a cupcake. The cupcake was a faded color that looked like it was once a deep, bright pink. The cupcake's eyes were wide open, darkened by the sockets that ringed around the glassy eyes.

Discovering the robot animals thrilled Jacob, but also disappointed him. He wished that the animals moved and played. He would have loved to have gone to the pizzeria when it was open; to be able to see Freddy and the others play up on the stage and sing songs to him while he ate a slice of pizza. Why did it have to shut down when he was born? What made the adults want to board it up? Jacob stared at the animatronics for a little while longer till he got bored and calmly walked down the steps from the stage and decided to go explore somewhere else.

As the boy walked down the steps and past the tables, the purple bunny's head slowly moved, turning towards the direction of Jacob. His eyes instantly went black with two glowing white dots in the center. They moved as they followed the boy. Watching him. His old rusty gears clinked and whirred inside his joints as he began to move his arms...

Jacob walked past the tables and shined his light towards the right where a couple arcade units stood. The arcade units were old and had a couple games Jacob didn't recognize. Their pixelated images were faded and flaked with yellow. The clear coat that once covered their bodies were peeling and breaking away. Jacob shined his light on the closest one and pressed a couple buttons and moved the stick. Nothing happened. Jacob wanted to play the game, but he didn't know how to turn it on. He looked down at his feet and saw a bunch of black cables strewn exploding out of the bottom of the arcade unit. He used his flashlight to help him look around the arcade unit; trying to find something that could help him figure out how to turn the arcade game on.

After a couple minutes, he found a plug that connected to the arcade unit he wanted to turn on. He picked it up and plugged it into the nearest outlet. With that, he straightened back up and pushed the buttons on the arcade unit. The screen remained black. Jacob sighed as he stared at his dark silhouette on the screen. He pressed the start button again and again but it still wouldn't turn on.

Jacob leaned over and tried pulling on a couple of the cables. Just as he did, the screen came on, illuminating Jacob in dull white lines. Jacob's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the screen. He smiled as the lines disappeared and began to show a colorful room that looked similar to the pizzeria. Pixelated characters suddenly appeared on the screen, staring back at Jacob. Jacob tried controlling the characters, but none of them seemed to move or jump. There were four in all, the color of dust. Two dark lines ran down each of their faces, looking like tears. Their eyes were huge black squares that looked like sockets.

 _Help...us..._ Appeared above their heads.

Jacob narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion. _What's going on? Is the game busted?_ Jacob tapped the side of the screen before wiping the dust screen became more bright and clear as he cleaned it away with his palm. Once the heavy layer of dust was cleared away, Jacob could see his reflection more clear on the screen.

Just then the four small grey children disappeared and were replaced by pixelated versions of Freddy, the purple bunny, the chicken, and a fox with a hook for a hand. Jacob blinked as he stared down at the screen. The animals gradually walked off the screen, then the screen went black. Jacob did not understand what just happened, but then didn't care. He assumed the game was broken and decided to look for the fourth robot that looked like a fox.

Jacob left the arcade units and wandered off through the room, looking for the pirate fox. Once Jacob left, two white glowing dots appeared from the shadows in the corner of the arcade area.


	4. Chapter 4: Silver Stars and Fear

**Dare**

...

Chapter 4: Silver Stars and Fear

...

* * *

...

Jacob walked around the dining room for a while till he came across another stage. The stage was smaller and only two steps went up to it. Jacob stared up at it. The closed curtain circled around the small stage. It was a deep purple with silvery stars still glinting on the front. A small sign stood a little to the left from the middle of the stage, reading: Sorry, Out of order.

Jacob finished reading the sign before looking back to the closed curtain again. _Why is it out of order?_ Jacob wondered to himself. Curiosity got the better of him as he reached for the curtain and pulled, parting it away from the middle. The curtain moved away and Jacob's light illuminated the fourth animatronic he was searching for.

The fox animatronic stared straight ahead, staring at nothing. Unlike the others, he didn't have as much dust on him since he was concealed behind the curtain. The animatronic's attire was just a pair of tattered brown shorts, a sharp looking rusted hook, and an eye patch that looked like it was a part of his face, making him look like a pirate.

Jacob liked pirates. He loved pretending to be one when he was alone in his room. His ship was his bed, while the blankets and pillows he threw onto the ground were the raging seas. He had his very own pirate hat and wooden sword. His first mate was a stuffed dog he named Berky when he was three. Together, they would go on great swash buckling adventures, all in Jacob's own imagination.

The rest of the pirate fox was missing a lot of fur and had a couple areas that looked torn, especially on his chest. Jacob noticed the mechanical robotic legs, making the fox look more like a cyborg pirate fox. The boy also noticed the dull, yellowish colored teeth on the fox. They weren't squared off like the others. They were actually sharp looking. Almost as sharp as the fox's hook. Jacob thought the animatronic fox looked kind of scary, but cool at the same time.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from another room. Jacob felt his whole body tense up. _Oh no!_ Jacob shouted inside his head. He couldn't get caught. if he did, his mother would ground him for the rest of his life! On top of that, he would lose the dare! A light was seen shining from down the hallway. The footsteps were getting louder and closer. Jacob quickly turned his head to the pirate fox and the deep purple curtain.

Jacob quickly scrambled up the steps to the small stage and closed the curtains shut. Jacob turned his flashlight off and listened to the sounds of the footsteps walk into the room. Through the curtains, Jacob watched the figure's light move around the room. After a while, the footsteps stopped and the light continued to dance along the curtain.

After a couple minutes, the light disappeared and the footsteps faded away, leaving the room. Jacob slowly exhaled in relief. Jacob assumed it was a night guard; coming in every night to check on the place, making sure no kids trespassed. Jacob knew he wasn't supposed to be inside the pizzeria, but the dare was really important to him. He knew he could find something inside the pizzeria to show his sister. He made it this far, he couldn't fail his mission already.

Jacob peeked out of the curtain and looked around. His eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the room. There was no sign of anyone inside the room. With that, Jacob came out from behind the curtains and walked down the steps. He switched on his flashlight and continued looking around inside the pizzeria. Just as the boy left, two white lights came on and shined through the curtain. A sharp metal hook broke between the ends of the curtain and pulled one of them aside. Foxy's nose poked through as his eyes stayed lit on Jacob.

Jacob didn't notice as he continued to explore around the pizzeria. He stopped for a moment to go to the bathroom. Even in the bathroom it was musty and covered in dust and cobwebs. A couple cockroaches scurried away from the sight of Jacob's light. Afterward, Jacob left the bathroom and continued to look around. He found a Freddy Fazbear token underneath one of the tables. He picked it up, brushing the layers of dust away with his thumb before examining it. The coin was really old and looked like it used to be gold colored. Instead it looked more like a dark bronze color. On the coin it had Freddy's face on it, with the words: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza engraved in a circle, barely readable. On the other side it had the year on it: 1987.

The coin to Jacob didn't seem like the perfect item to bring back to his sister. It was small and old. Jacob wanted something bigger, something to prove that he wasn't afraid of the pizzeria. Jacob stared down at the coin for a moment before looking around. He turned his head back to the animatronics. Jacob shined his light on them. The animatronics' faces lit up from the light, the shadows clinging to the sides, giving the animatronics a creepy appearance.

Jacob placed the coin onto the table where he found the coin under and began to approach them once more. Jacob stared up at the animatronics on the stage. He sighed, wishing that he had a camera. He really badly wanted to show the creepy animatronics to his sister. She would not believe him if he just told her. He obviously couldn't bring them home, due to the animatronics being really heavy and most likely being a hassle to fit through the door. On top of that...his mother would know that he trespassed into the pizzeria.

Jacob's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard an earsplitting long sound of metal scraping against metal. Jacob stiffened when he heard the sound, causing the back of his hairs to stick straight up. He quickly covered his ears and whipped around to whatever was making that sound. The sound stopped, and two bright lights glowed in the middle of the room. They looked like glowing eyes, staring straight at Jacob. Terrified, Jacob took a couple steps back. Shaking, he lifted his flashlight up at the two glowing white lights.

The two glowing lights were eyes...and they belonged to the pirate fox. The pirate fox was standing on the other side of the tables, his posture was bent in an uncomfortable way. His head slightly tilted. The pirate fox's mouth hung open, in a creepy looking smile as it revealed his sharp looking teeth. His hand with the sharp hook was raised near his head.

Fear instantly ran through Jacob as he stared at the pirate fox, his two hands trembling, causing the light to move on the animatronic's body. "H-how did you...?" Jacob found himself asking out loud, as if it was a real creature who understood. The fox didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the terrified boy. Jacob took a step back, only to bump into something from behind. Jacob yelped and quickly moved away and shined his light on what he bumped into.

Before the small boy stood the purple bunny. Jacob's eyes widened in terror as he stared up at the towering purple bunny, almost dropping his flashlight. It had moved! Just like the pirate fox! The bunny stood there, staring down at the boy with his glowing red eyes. Jacob tried screaming, but found that he couldn't. He tried moving, but his legs felt like they were planted into the tile floor. The light trembled on the bunny's face. What was the bunny doing there? Was it going to do something? Was it going to hurt him? Was the fox going to hurt him?

Jacob didn't want to find out. He finally got his legs working and started to move towards his left. Just as he did, the purple bunny took a step closer, stretching its arms out towards the boy. The bunny's mouth opened up, looking like it wanted to swallow him whole. Jacob found his voice and screamed as he dodged out of the bunny's reach and ran around it. He stumbled, but regained his balance as he ran away from the purple bunny and maneuvered around the rust colored fox.

Jacob screamed as he ran out of the dining room and back towards the hallway he walked through. Jacob bolted down the hallway and slowed to a stop. He didn't want to turn around and see if the purple robot bunny and fox were after him. He tired opening the window with the latch. It wouldn't budge. Jacob felt his heart skip a beat. _Please open!_ Jacob screamed inside his head as he pushed and turned, but the latch still wouldn't open the window.

Jacob remembered his wooden bat. He could break the glass! He reached behind him for the handle. Jacob felt his blood run cold when all he grabbed was air. "N-no! No!" Jacob cried as he took off his backpack and checked. His wooden bat wasn't inside. _It must have fell out when I was running,_ Jacob thought to himself. The boy felt tears come down his face. He was really scared. His legs started to feel weak, but he kept himself from collapsing into a ball in the corner.

Jacob quickly wiped the tears away before turning back to look down the hallway. The hallway looked more threatening and dark then before. Jacob hoped the bunny and fox weren't still after him; if so, he knew he couldn't stay in the hallway forever. Unfortunately, that meant going back into the room with the animatronics. He needed to retrieve his bat so he could break the glass and escape.

Jacob carefully walked back down the hallway. He moved over to the left side and peeked around the corner. Jacob hesitated on whether keeping his flashlight on or off. He wanted the light to make him feel safe, but at the same time, he didn't want the purple bunny or fox to see the light and come to him.

He finally decided to keep his light off, and look around to see if he could spot the lit up eyes of the animatronics. Jacob looked around in the dining room where he stood. The place was dark, indicating that the purple bunny and fox's eyes were not lit, and not around. They were nowhere in sight.

Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and felt his whole body tense up. It was the yellow chicken animatronic. Its' body blocked the way to the window. The moonlight from the window strained through around the chicken, silhouetting its body. Its left hand was free from the pink cupcake. The yellow chicken was on its own, appearing before the boy, not discovering his presence...yet.

Jacob didn't know how the chicken appeared in the hallway without his knowledge. He was in front of the hallway the whole time. Jacob took a couple steps back from the chicken, keeping his alerted eyes on it. The animatronic didn't turn its head around. Its back faced him, its head arched upward, staring up at something on the ceiling. Jacob had no idea why the chicken wasn't turning around to face him, or even knew if he was there, but he didn't want to risk it. Jacob's instincts instantly told him to run. Just as he was going to, he stopped and noticed a red light flash above the chicken's head. Jacob took a quick look.

It was a camera, an old one, decorated in dust and spiderwebs. Jacob didn't remember seeing a camera above him. It looked like it was still working. Jacob finally turned away from the camera and left the hallway. The chicken continued to stare up at the camera, not turning around at all. Jacob quietly moved away, back into the dining room. He switched his flashlight on. His light illuminating a small portion of the room. Jacob felt tears come to his face as he looked around the room. All of his senses were sharp and alert. His only escape was now blocked. He was trapped inside the pizzeria with creepy, animatronics wanting his flesh...


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Purple and Fatal Lullaby

**Dare**

...

Chapter 5: Dark Purple and Fatal Lullaby

...

* * *

...

It was deathly quiet inside the dark pizzeria as Jacob went searching for his wooden bat. He kept his flashlight off and relied only on his ears for listening for any sounds; and his nose if he smelled the horrible stench from the animatronics. The pizzeria felt more alive now to Jacob, as if it just woke up after so many years. It breathed cold air through the rooms; Jacob felt more like he was being watched by the eyes of the cameras, now that he knew they were there. He had so far counted three more when he walked back into the main, dust filled room.

Jacob shuffled his feet, trying to be quiet, but also feeling blindly for his bat. He came close to the arcade units and began to shuffle around. He constantly looked around the room, making sure if any two white lights suddenly appeared in the room. So far, he was safe...so far. He didn't know where the animatronics went, but he didn't care at the moment.

His heart was still beating fast from when he found out they were moving around, like they were alive. It freaked him out so much, he was afraid that he would never be able to slow his heart down. On top of that, he was so terrified, he wasn't sure what he was going to do once he escaped the pizzeria. He knew this wasn't all just some nightmare he could wake up from. This was really happening...and no one would believe him if he told anyone what he saw tonight...if he made it out...

Jacob stiffened when he heard the sound of a little girl's laughter echo through the room. Jacob's heart pounded fast as he quickly turned, switching his flashlight on. He expected a creepy girl standing amongst the tables. Instead, he found a yellow bear sitting on one of the tables, illuminated by his light. Jacob knew it wasn't there before; and he had never seen the animatronic on any of the posters when he first walked into the place.

It looked just like Freddy, only it was yellow dull mustard colored and had a dark bluish purple hat and matching colored bowtie. Unlike the others, it sat like a lifeless ragdoll on the tables. Its head cocked to one side as it stared straight at Jacob from where he stood near the arcades. Fear instantly ran through Jacob as he stared at the bear.

"Wh...where d-did you c-c-come...from?" Jacob found himself asking the bear out loud, as if it was a real creature who understood. The bear didn't say anything as the deranged girl laughter echoed through the room again. Jacob stayed frozen to the spot, not sure what to do.

All of the sudden, a strange, whispery voice began to talk inside his head. _Help us..._ it said to him. The yellow Freddy seemed to say to him. The same words from the arcade game.

Suddenly his flashlight flickered out. Panicked, Jacob tried hitting the side of the flashlight, trying to keep it on. The light flickered a bit, then it finally came back on. Jacob looked back up toward the tables. Cold sweat ran down the side of his face when he saw that the yellow Freddy wasn't there anymore. Jacob moved his light around the room a bit. The bear was completely gone.

Suddenly a pair of white lights appeared at the corner of Jacob's eye. Jacob stopped in his tracks and stared at the light. He hesitated, not sure what to do as the lights glowed in the middle of the room. They didn't look exactly at him it seemed like. They seemed to be staring at something else in the room. Jacob decided to hide before the lights decided to stare at him. Carefully and quietly, Jacob moved himself towards the arcade units and squeezed himself behind one, amongst the sea of black cable wires.

He shifted himself in the tangled mess, causing dust to float around him and fill his nose. Jacob placed both hands over his nose and mouth, stifling himself not to cough or sneeze. The loud, heavy footsteps continued to roam around the room. Jacob felt his eyes fill up with tears, and his throat starting to hurt from all the dust that took forever to settle down. There was so much dust in the room, Jacob was having a harder time breathing inside the pizzeria. He was going to suffocate if he stayed any longer.

Jacob waited behind the dark arcade units, listening for any sounds. Seconds passed, then minutes. Gradually, the sounds of heavy footsteps filled the room. They sounded as if they were coming towards him. Jacob stayed stiff still and held his hand over his mouth and nose tightly. The footsteps came closer and closer. Stars began to dance in front of Jacob's eyes as he started to feel lightheaded.

Jacob felt the horrible tickle in his throat beginning to get worse. He needed to cough. The dust was too much for him to handle; on top of that, he needed to breathe right now or he was going to pass out. Jacob turned his head when he thought he saw something move next to him.

His eyes fell on a child, suddenly sitting right next to him. The child was seen as neither male or female. It was wearing white clothes, and had a pale white complexion. Its' eyes are what stood out the most. They were pitch black sockets and dripped black liquid down its pale white face as it stared straight at Jacob. _Help...us..._ a child's voice seemed to say inside his head.

Jacob screamed as he jumped backwards, hitting his head on the corner of an arcade unit. Jacob groaned loudly as he got entangled into the black cable wires. Jacob rubbed the back of his head, breathing in gulps of dusty air in the process. He turned back to where he saw the creepy crying child, but as fast as it came...it was gone. He stared at where he saw the child, confused and scared. _J-just my imagination..._ Jacob thought in his head, but he doubted himself instantly.

Suddenly, a white light appeared, illuminating the arcade unit near him. One of the animatronics found him. Jacob gasped as he began to untangle the cords from his legs and began to move away, crawling on his hands and legs through more of the cable wires behind the arcade units. When he got to the end, he squeezed between two arcade units and got out of his hiding place. He found himself close to another hallway on the other side. At the end was another window.

 _Crash!_

Jacob froze where he was as he turned towards the direction of the sound. The animatronic that was after him had knocked over one of the arcade units. The white light from the animatronic's eyes glowed so bright, it helped illuminate the outline of its head to help tell Jacob which animatronic was after him.

It was the yellow chicken. It stared right at him as it slowly began to approach him.

Jacob got his legs working and began to stumble backwards, away from the chicken.

Jacob tripped over something and fell to the floor. He winced as he fell on his right arm. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he forced them back down as he slowly sat up and cradled his right arm in his left hand. He looked over to the item that caused him to trip. It was too dark for Jacob to see. He hesitated before deciding to pull out his flashlight and flashed the light onto the dark silhouette.

It was his wooden bat!

Excited, Jacob reached over to grab it with his good arm. Just as he did, he saw his good arm get illuminated by a familiar red light. Jacob's whole body tensed up in fear as he slowly lifted his head up. His eyes met the glowing ones of the purple bunny. Jacob screamed as he quickly grabbed his bat and got ready to swing it at the purple bunny before him.

Just as he was going to, he felt something grab him from behind. Panic raced through him as he swung the bat behind him, striking the face of the animatronic. The sound of metal was heard, ringing through the pizzeria. The yellow animatronic chicken reared back from the sudden blow, the sound of slightly damaged metal gears grinding and clicking, trying to work properly inside. Jacob quickly got up and moved away from the chicken, getting closer to the purple rabbit animatronic. Jacob swung the bat again, this time towards the purple rabbit.

The red eyes from the purple rabbit winked out. Jacob swung the bat. Jacob expected to hit metal, but all his bat hit was air. Terrified and confused. Jacob quickly got to his feet and stumbled away from where the chicken was, and where the bunny once was. He turned to look over to the chicken. The yellow animatronic was bent down, its arms over its beak. Slowly it began to straighten up. It removed it's arms away from its beak. Blue sparks flew from its slightly bent beak, The yellow animatronic's eyes glowed, staring right at Jacob.

A more powerful fear ran through Jacob as he forced his legs to move and bolted down the dark hallway near him. Jacob continued running till he was close to the end of the hallway. He turned his head for a moment to see if the creepy yellow chicken was after him. The yellow chicken's silhouette appeared from the beginning of the hallway. The animatronic stood at the end of the hallway, but suddenly did something Jacob never thought it would do.

It screamed.

The scream was high pitched and sudden, nearly causing Jacob's heart to stop beating, and the rest of his organs to stop functioning. The scream was so unreal, especially from the animatronic itself. When it screamed, it was the most horrific and disturbing sound Jacob had ever heard in his entire life. It was so painful and loud to his ears. Jacob felt his whole body shake uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Jacob heard something from behind him, but was too scared to move. Jacob finally screamed when he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and pull him backwards. Assuming it was one of the animatronics, finally finding him and catching him; Jacob kicked and screamed and swung his bat around as he was swallowed into the darkness. A loud slamming of a door was heard in front of Jacob. Jacob screamed and kicked some more as the hands squeezed a little tighter. "Hey kid, calm down," the gruff voice said. Jacob stopped screaming and swinging his bat, and jumped away when the hands loosened around his waist.

Tears came back to Jacob's eyes again, but this time, he allowed them to come down his face. So much has happened to him in the last couple of hours, he felt so scared and confused, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry till he didn't have any tears left. Jacob placed his hands over his eyes and began to cry. His shoulders trembled as he stood there before the mysterious dark figure before him.

"Hey, kid. Calm down it's ok. You don't need to cry," the voice said again. The boy took a moment to calm down and wipe the tears away from his eyes. He looked up and found that what had him wasn't an animatronic. It was an old man. "You're safe..." the old man said to Jacob as he sat down in an old swivel chair, causing a little bit of dust to float up into the air.

The old man looked to be in his early fifties, his hair was a silvery blonde color, unkempt and kept under a black hat that said _Security_ in white letters on the front. He was thin, with worn, unwashed black slacks and a long sleeved purple shirt with food stains and a couple tears in it. Around his neck was a loose black tie, which also looked like it had not been washed in years. The man's face was thin and long, with a beard that looked like it was shaved with a piece of glass. The man's eyes were icy blue and milky colored that made him look like he had lost his sight, but he looked straight at Jacob in a way that made Jacob feel uncomfortable.

Jacob turned away from the creepy old man and looked around to figure out where he was. It took him a moment to realize that he was in a small, dusty old room. The room was lit up by a hanging yellow tinted bulb that flickered on and off every so often. The room consisted of a table littered with trash on it, a rotating metal fan, and a swivel chair which the old man sat on. On the walls were more of the children's drawings Jacob was familiar with, newspaper clippings, and posters of the animatronics. Jacob finished looking around the room before turning back to the old man."What is this room?" he asked the old man. "Security room," the old man said, still staring at Jacob. "Safest place in the pizzeria," he added. Jacob stared at a poster up on the wall above the metal fan. The poster showed the three animal robots up on the stage.

"I saw you have met the whole gang," the old man said. Jacob turned back to him in surprise "Wh...How did you know?" Jacob asked. The man smirked and pointed to the table. "You see that tablet there?" he asked. Jacob turned back and looked down. There, right in front of him resting on the table, was an old metal tablet, a flat, rectangular piece of technology with a flickering screen on it.

Jacob gently picked up the tablet, leaving a rectangular shape in the dust where the screen usually sat. Jacob looked down at the screen. It was like a flat television set, nothing Jacob had ever seen before. Jacob stared down at the screen and saw that he was staring at the stage from an angle from the main room of the pizzeria. The thing that made Jacob nervous, was the fact that the stage that held the animatronics...was empty. None of the animatronics were there on the stage anymore.

"That tablet is how I was able to see you, it's hooked up to all the cameras all over the pizzeria," the old man told him as he leaned over and began pushing one of the buttons at the bottom of the tablet, showing all the cameras perspectives in the pizzeria. _Cameras._ Jacob lifted his head when he remembered seeing the camera above the animatronic chicken's head.

Jacob jumped, dropping the tablet on the ground, when a sudden loud noise interrupted their conversation. It came from the left side of the room. The sound came again and again, like the sound of someone knocking from the other side of the door.

"Wh-what was that?" Jacob asked nervously, glancing over to the old man.

"Foxy," the old man grunted as he bent down to pick up the tablet off of the floor. He wiped the surface of the screen off. Thankfully it didn't break. Jacob stared at the old man in purple for a minute"F-Foxy?" Jacob asked confusingly. The old man nodded as he smiled, revealing a set of crooked rotting teeth.

"Yeah, Foxy the Pirate Fox. You know, the one in Pirate's cove. You met him," the old man said to Jacob. Jacob didn't say anything as the old man continued to smile and started to stare off into space. "I actually like Foxy...he's my favorite...He's actually really cool during the day. He sings sea shanties and starts up treasure hunts for the kids," the old man said. "He's really not so bad once you get to know him," he added.

Jacob didn't want to get along with the animatronics, he just wanted to leave and get back home. The old man continued to talk about the pizzeria back when it was open to the public, but the more Jacob listened, the more it sounded like the old man was still living in the past.

"The band always plays the same songs everyday, mostly the Happy Birthday song since a lot of kids usually come to celebrate their birthday here...Foxy always gives the kids slices of cake to those who were celebrating their birthdays," the old man went on smiling.

Raspy moaning sounds were heard over the loud banging sounds from the left door. The old man in purple smirked. "Sounds like the gang's all here..." he said out loud. Jacob whimpered as he clutched his bat in his hands tightly. He was so scared, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out alive or not. Jacob heard the old man slowly get out of his swivel chair and continue to stare at Jacob. Jacob shifted nervously. He didn't really like how the old man stared at him. Jacob tried ignoring the old man's gaze and looked over to the left door where Foxy and the other robot animals were.

Jacob heard the old man take one cautious step towards him. Jacob looked over to the old man from the corners of his eye. The old man's purple buttoned up shirt looked darker than before. His face was shadowed underneath the hat. His eyes are what could be seen. They almost looked like they were pure white...giving the old man a creepy appearance.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, boy...Actually...the animatronics are not what you should be afraid of right now..."the old man said, grinning at Jacob. Jacob felt the back of his hairs stick straight up. Suddenly, the old security guard grabbed Jacob firmly by the shoulder and raised something above his head with his other hand. It was silvery and sharp. Jacob's instincts kicked in. Jacob gripped his wooden bat tightly as he swung it hard towards the old man's face. The old man jumped back a bit in surprise, but still got hit by the bat, causing his hat to fly off.

The old man screamed as his grip loosened a bit from Jacob's shoulder. Jacob jumped away from the old man and clutched his wooden bat close to him. The old man turned sideways as he placed one of his hands near his nose and wiped it. He looked down and saw red stuff smeared on it. He growled as he turned his head over to Jacob suddenly. The old man's eyes were filled with rage.

"You little brat!" the old man growled as he approached Jacob. Jacob took a step back till he felt his back press up against the door behind him. He raised his bat high into the air. His hands shook as he held it in defense. "P-please...don't hurt me!" The old man stopped, then he threw his head back and laughed a crazy, disturbing laugh that sent chills through Jacob's body. The old man slowly lowered his head back to Jacob and grinned a creepy, insane grin. "Oh...no...I'm going to do so much more...starting with your little hands," the old man said as he lifted the weapon he held close to him. It was a knife. The blade looked old and rusty, but still very sharp.

Tears came down Jacob's face as he stared at the weapon winking in the flickering yellow light. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Not by animatronics, not by suffocation, but by a crazy old man who still thought the pizzeria was still open to the public. Who still did his job, after a handful of years, he still came to check on the cameras and do his job as a security guard. Jacob held his bat out in front of him for protection.

The old man in the purple shirt raised the blade up over his head. His smile widened on his wrinkly, tired old face...

All of the sudden, the power instantly went off, causing it to become completely dark. The doors opened up and the fan stopped rotating inside its metal cage. The old man in purple cursed loudly. "That can't be right...I had at least fifteen percent power left..." the old man muttered as he tried looking for the tablet in the pitch black darkness. Jacob stayed frozen to the spot. He didn't know what was happening, and didn't know if it was a good opportunity to run away from the crazy old man.

Jacob jumped when he noticed a series of bright flashes, followed by a strange mechanical lullaby play right behind him. Jacob turned around and felt all the blood drain from his face. It was Freddy. He was standing at the front of the left doorway. The old man in purple saw it too. His face changed from angry to scared. Freddy's face continued to play the song, while staring straight at the old man. The old man moved away from the left door and started to head towards the right.

The yellow chicken's face appeared in the right doorway, stopping the old man in his tracks. Its head was tilted slightly with its mouth hanging open, revealing its teeth. Raspy moans escaped out of the chicken's mouth, sounding as if it was dying. The old man took a couple steps away from the creepy chicken and turned back to the left doorway where Freddy's face continued to flicker and play its fatal lullaby.

Next to Freddy, was the purple rabbit, and the pirate fox, now named Foxy. Their eyes glowed bright as they stared straight at the man as well, moaning and groaning with their mouths slightly open as well. Jacob trembled as he continued to hold his baseball bat close to him, terrified. He was trapped inside the security room with an insane old psychopath, and bloodthirsty animatronics at the doorway...Jacob began to doubt that he was going to make it out alive...

...


	6. Chapter 6: White Lanterns and Dark Hosts

Dare

...

Chapter 6: White Lanterns and Dark Hosts

...

* * *

...

Raspy moans escaped the animatronics lips as the dark lullaby continued to play. The old man in purple hesitated as he stood there in the security room, his legs shaking. Jacob stood a couple feet from him, his eyes wide in shock. Both humans were stuck inside the dark security room, their frightened faces only illuminated by the flickering bright, smiling face of Freddy Fazbear in the doorway leading out to the West hallway.

The old man started muttering to himself as he glared at Freddy's face, as if he knew the bear was mocking him; telling him that he had lost. Jacob looked over to the old man in purple. The old man glanced over to him and stared back. He bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the boy, trying to look mean and enraged, but in his eyes, Jacob could see that he was scared, terrified of the animatronics.

Suddenly, the old man grabbed Jacob by the arm at lightning speed and placed him in front of his body as a shield. Jacob didn't have time to react as the old man slashed the side of his arm with the knife. Jacob gasped in shock, causing him to drop his bat. It clattered to the sticky tile floor. Pain ran up and down Jacob's arm as he cried out. The old man lifted the bloody knife up to Jacob's throat. Jacob instantly went silent as tears rolled down his face. The old man chuckled nervously to the animatronics.

"You think you finally got me? Think again!" he shouted at the animatronics. Freddy's face stopped blinking and the song instantly went dead. The animatronics' eyes glowed in the darkness. Jacob stayed stiff still, only breathing out of his nose in short breaths as he stared down at the slight glint of the dull glint of the knife from the brightness of the four animatronics' eyes. The old man chuckled again as he began to squeeze Jacob's arm tightly, causing him to groan in pain.

"Get close to me...and I'll kill another one...I'll do it! It's been years since I did...I miss it so much...I crave it!" the old man shouted. None of the animatronics moved. The old man moved his head from the left door, and the right door, then back again. "You think you can save others from me...hahahah! You can't save them...you can't save him..." the old man said as he gestured down to Jacob.

Jacob felt the blade move closer to his throat. Jacob breathed faster through his nose. The old man smirked as he adjusted his grip. "Don't plan on trying to escape, boy. I'm bigger and stronger then you. You are no match against me...not even five were a match against me..." he added the last part. Jacob felt sick to his stomach to what the old man just said. Five..he had killed kids before...and he was willing to do it again.

It caused the four animatronics to twitch and screech short screams. Jacob shifted nervously from their sounds. The old man didn't loosen his grip on Jacob as he stared at the animatronics. "Now, if you don't mind...me and this little boy will be on our way..." the old man said as he slowly shuffled his feet, indicating for Jacob to start moving. Jacob began to shuffle his feet as well. Freddy and the others didn't bother to stop them as the two started to head towards the door the yellow chicken occupied.

Suddenly the old man cursed as he tripped over something he couldn't quite see in the dark. Jacob guessed that it was his wooden bat. Jacob fumbled as well, but then heard the sound of something clattering to the floor. The knife. Jacob quickly took action by using his foot and feeling for the knife. The old man cursed as he gripped Jacob tightly with his free hand. "Don't you think about-" he started. Jacob shifted around and kicked towards the old man as hard as he could. Jacob's foot made contact with the old man's shin in the darkness. The old man screamed near Jacob and doubled over. Jacob fumbled for his flashlight in his pocket and turned it on.

The blade instantly was caught in the light. Jacob quickly scrambled for it. The old man did the same thing and crawled on all fours towards it. The old man grabbed it first and swung his arm out at Jacob, nearly slicing him. Jacob yelped and jumped back, just as the old man quickly got up on his feet and grinned wickedly in the yellow light of Jacob's flashlight. "Come here...little boy...I wont hurt you..." then he looked down at his blade before looking back up at Jacob. "...But I can't say the same for Mr. Blade here..." he said as he lunged forward towards Jacob, laughing hysterically.

Jacob screamed as he tensed up and covered his arms over his face, waiting for the impact of the blade to jam into his stomach. Instead of hearing the sound of skin being torn, the loud screams of the old man filled the small security room. Jacob opened his eyes and found the yellow version of Freddy sitting right in front of him. Jacob stared up at the huge bear, as its head went just above Jacob's, even though it was sitting down. The yellow bear's back faced the boy, while its front faced the old man.

Jacob peeked around the corner and saw that the knife had gone through to the yellow Freddy's stomach, through fake fur and the thin metal insides, but that wasn't what the old man had screamed at. Appearing before the old man, snaking out from the bear animatronics open mouth, was a ghost child. Jacob stared in shock. It looked like the same ghost child when he was hiding behind the arcade games. Its dark, eternally crying sockets stared back at the old man as fresh, red blood seeped out of the yellow suit from the knife blade stuck in it.

The old man pulled the blade out of the animatronic, but as he did, some of the blood landed on his hands. The old man in purple freaked out and began to try to wipe the blood off, but it stayed on his hands, as if it were magnetized to them. Suddenly, the air began to get really cold, and began to get brighter. Jacob at first thought it was his flashlight, but then realized he was wrong when he saw all the other animatronics from the doorway, suddenly appear next to Jacob. Their mouths all opened as one by one, more gender-less ghost children appeared, all staring at the old man in purple. They all looked the same. Black sockets, tear stained pale faces. Alabaster white clothes. Terrifying.

Jacob stayed quiet as he watched the ghost children reveal themselves from the animatronics and come closer to the old man. The old man took a couple steps back till the back of his shoes touched the wall behind him. The ghost children floated like white lanterns above their enormous dark hosts. Faint whispers were heard coming from them, but Jacob couldn't hear what they were saying.

The old man seemed to as he placed his hands tightly over his ears and rocked his head side to side. He hit his head a couple times, as if he could hear the children's voices inside his own head. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and shouted at the ghost children.

"You had what was coming to you!" he shouted and cursed at them, throwing his arms out to his sides in an angry motion. None of the ghosts flinched or moved from his rage. After a full minute, one of the ghost children raised its arm up, causing the Freddy animatronic to lift it up. Then the ghost child moved its arm out in a fast motion. The Freddy animatronic did the same, causing the wall near the animatronic to smash its arm against it. The loud sound caused the old man to flinch in shock from the impact of the arm crashing into the wall, creating a deep hole. The old man took a step back holding his knife with him.

"Ok! I-I'm sorry! To all of you! I'm sorry I killed you! I didn't know what went over me..." the old man said as he started to shake. The ghost child pulled his arm back, causing its animatronic bear to do the same. Bits of wall fell loose and clattered to the floor. The old man in purple shook even more. "Please...forgive me..." he cried, dropping his knife at his feet. The ghost children didn't seem to take in his words. Instead, Freddy began to take a couple steps forward. The old man tensed up as he looked away.

"Please, I know you kids could find it in your heart to forgive me...it's been so long since that time...times have changed...I have changed...You have changed...We are all the same..." the old man continued to say as he continued to look away, and reached into his pocket.

The ghost child disappeared into the Freddy animatronic, causing his eyes to glow a silvery white glow once more. It stopped in front of the old man in purple, opening its mouth and raising its arms, ready to take down the old man. Suddenly, in a flash, the old man whipped something out of his pocket. Jacob gasped in horror as he saw the dark object in the old man's hand suddenly send off a couple blue sparks when it hit against Freddy's body. Freddy screamed a high shrill as he began to twist and contort in uncomfortable positions before the bright lights in his eyes suddenly went out. His upper torso went limp and he stood there, motionless.

The other ghost children screamed, causing the other animatronics to scream. Each ghost child's scream became one with their animatronic's scream as they disappeared back into them, causing the room to almost go completely dark once again. Foxy the pirate fox was the first to take action, his eyes burned with rage as he screamed and lunged toward the old man. The old man in purple dodged out of the way of Foxy's hook.

The old man screamed when he didn't dodge well enough and felt the deadly sharp metal hook dig deep into the right side of his lower face and run upwards along his cheek. The old man screamed a loud, painful scream as he pulled his bleeding face away and moved the object at lightning speed towards the animatronic. Jacob still couldn't tell what object it was, but from the way the old man used it, it seemed to be some sort of taser. A special one that had enough juice in it to kill a hundred men at once. Or five animatronics.

The old man dug the taser deep into the pirate fox's tattered belly, causing a huge array of sparks to fly out of the animatronic, like a blue firework. Foxy screamed an inhuman scream that sent chills down Jacob's spine again. Foxy's scream faded as he fell to his knees and crumpled to the floor. The sound of metal scraping against each other was heard before it went silent again. The purple bunny and yellow chicken came at the old man as well, screaming the same high shrills that scared Jacob as he hid behind the yellow Freddy suit. The old man screamed as more sparks flew in the darkness. The sound of metal scraping against metal rang through the air, followed by something liquid spilling onto the floor. Jacob caught a glimpse of it and saw that it was blood.

Jacob instantly felt sick as he turned away from the horrific sight. He instantly felt nauseous and weak as his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor. Jacob retched onto the floor. His whole body shaking. Beads of tears fell from his eyes. He jumped when more screams filled the small room, causing Jacob's ears to throb and buzz from the sudden loud sounds. He clutched his heart when it began to hurt. The screams were too much for him to handle. He wished that they would stop.

Right when Jacob thought that...the screaming stopped. Jacob heaved heavily as he swallowed and wiped the sweat and tears from his eyes. Jacob looked up and noticed that the whole room was pitch black. All of the animatronics were motionless. None of them were moving, nor were their eyes glowing. Jacob stayed completely still for a minute, listening for any sounds from the old man in purple, but all he could hear was the echos of the high pitch screams from the animatronics ringing in his ears.

After the sound had gradually left his ears, Jacob listened for any sounds in the security room. After a while, he realized that the old man was no longer in the room. Jacob turned on his flashlight. The yellow light illuminated the motionless animatronics as they were seen either lying on the ground, or standing with their upper torsos drooping down, as if they were switched off. Jacob slowly got up from where he was sitting, wiping the back of his mouth with the back of his free hand.

Jacob stared down at the lifeless looking animatronics. They were huge in comparison to Jacob. Jacob turned his head and looked down at the yellow Freddy. Its head was down, and its dark blue hat had fallen off. Jacob hesitated as he stared at it for a moment. The yellow Freddy's head was huge, at least the side of a beach ball. Its' short fur was dark colored in some areas, and looked like it hadn't been washed in years. He looked over to the other animatronics with caution. They remained motionless. Jacob turned back to the yellow Freddy.

Silently, he walked around it. He found the hat near the yellow bear's feet. Jacob shined his light on it before picking the hat from the floor. The hat was somewhat heavy and looked to be a different material than the animatronics. With that, Jacob gingerly placed the blue tinted hat back onto the yellow Freddy's head. As he did, he noticed something unusual. His eyes fell upon where the old man had stabbed the yellow Freddy. There was no gash, no blood. Nothing. As if the old man never stabbed it. Jacob frowned a bit.

 _That's weird...I know you got stabbed..._ Jacob thought to himself as he leaned down a bit to examine it a little closer. As he did, he didn't see the tiny white lights appear in its eyes. The yellow Freddy moved its head, causing Jacob to jump back in shock and raise his flashlight at the suit. Jacob's light stayed on the suit as the yellow bear began to slowly float up above the floor, looming over the boy. The yellow Freddy turned its head and looked down at Jacob. Jacob stared up at it in fear. He wanted to run but his feet kept him from doing so.

Gradually, one by one, all the animatronics' eyes lit back up, and they all straightened up and got back to their feet. They circled Jacob, their heads angled down, looking at the boy as he stared back up at them, shining his flashlight into their faces. Jacob's body trembled. He wasn't sure what the animatronics were doing. They seemed to have saved him from the real threat; but...were they a different threat? Were they going to hurt him?

Suddenly a loud sound was heard outside the security room. Jacob and the animatronics turned their heads over to the East doorway. Jacob shined his light towards it and saw a trail of fresh blood leading out of it. The old man's blood.

The old man's laughs echoed down the East hallway as more sounds were heard. It sounded like something heavy scraping against the floor in the dining/party room, like the old man was moving something. Then his laughter ceased.

Jacob moved his flashlight back to the animatronics and looked up at them. All the animatronics were now looking at each other. Whispers escaped out of their hanging mouths, communicating with each other. Jacob watched as all the animatronics in the light of his flashlight, suddenly disappear in a blink of an eye. The young gasped in shock, as he stood there in the security room, staring at only where the animatronics were once standing. His legs trembled, dearly wishing to just collapse there. Jacob wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, but he kept himself from doing so. Silence filled the room once more as Jacob stood in the middle of it. Confused, scared, and now completely alone...

...


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob and the Ghost Children

Dare

...

Chapter 7: Jacob and the Ghost Children

...

* * *

...

Minutes passed since the animatronics had left Jacob alone in the security room. The old man in purple had escaped the security room, after fighting the animatronics, and now was possibly somewhere else inside the pizzeria. Jacob looked down at the wound the old man had left him. The blood had dried up and the gash was beginning to heal. Jacob knew that once it healed, it was going to leave a scar. An ugly scar, to remind him that the pizzeria was a horrible, dangerous place.

Jacob turned his head and light back over to the East hallway, adverting his eyes away from the fresh blood on the floor. The yellow light illuminated the dark, gaping doorway that led out to the East Hallway. He hesitated. Was the old man out there? Was he waiting for him? Where did the animatronics go? So many questions filled Jacob's mind. He didn't understand what was going on. All he could gather from his horrific night in the pizzeria was that the old man in purple was a crazy psychopath who had murdered kids in the past, and the ghosts in the animatronics were the same five he had killed before...and now Jacob was stuck in the middle of it all.

A loud crashing sound snapped Jacob out of his deep thoughts. He jumped as his flashlight flickered then finally went out. Jacob stayed stiff still, his ears and eyes sharp and alert. Jacob lightly smacked the side of his flashlight. The bulb inside the flashlight flickered and blinked till it finally came back on again. Hesitant, Jacob took one cautious step towards the open, doorway. He stopped when his foot lightly nudged his baseball bat, still laying on the floor.

Jacob picked it up and clutched it tightly in his other hand.

More sounds came from the dining room. As Jacob listened, it sounded like things being thrown across the room. Jacob carefully walked across the blood spattered floor, ignoring the sounds of his shoes squeaking. He kept his eyes on the end of the hallway. Icy cold air blew past Jacob as he quietly tiptoed across the tile floors. As Jacob got closer to the end, he could hear whispers and more things being tossed across the room. Jacob began to wish he didn't leave the security room. He didn't want to encounter whatever that was making the noises. Jacob wanted to just hide inside the security room and cry till someone from his town found him.

Jacob stopped in his tracks when the whispers suddenly became voices. Jacob blinked and lowered his flashlight. He peeked his head out of the dark hallway and looked into the huge main room. Inside the huge dark room, stood the animatronics. They were all twitching and moving in a strange, disturbing way that frightened Jacob. They almost seemed upset. The purple bunny's eyes glowed red as his body twitched and moved in fast motions, picking up a table near it and chucking it across the room. The table broke and snapped in two, while its metal legs broke off and went in separate directions.

The yellow Freddy floated above all the others. He had his arms out, trying to calm everyone down. "P-please...c-c-c-c-calm down..." the yellow Freddy said, his voice stuttered and sounded metallic, but also had a normal deep male voice that seemed to switch back and forth from an adult voice to a child voice.

The purple bunny stopped and whipped his head up to the yellow bear floating above him. "H-h-h-h-how can I calm-calm-calm-d-d-down?! We almost h-h-h-had him!" the purple bunny shouted in a slightly lighter male voice and also switched back and forth between it and a child voice. The other's jerked and spazed where they stood. The yellow Freddy sighed as he lowered his arms down, but continued to float in the air.

The purple bunny sighed as well as he trembled and twitched randomly where he stood. "He was r-r-r-r-r-right there...I c-could have k-ki-kill-kill-k- I could have killed him..." he said in a softer tone. None of the other animatronics responded. Finally, all five ghosts came out of their trembling suits, causing their animatronic bodies to stop and freeze in place. The five stood before a wall. Near it were discarded items that seemed to have been moved by the old man in purple. Judging by the streaks of disturbed dust on the floor, he must have found a way out.

Jacob slowly approached the ghost children hovering above their animatronics.

He cleared his throat. "H-hello?" he asked. The ghost children quickly turned their floating bodies over to Jacob. The animatronics did the same. Jacob took a step back in surprise as his flashlight trembled in his shaking hands. "I..." he started, trying to find the right words to say to them. He was scared, but also wanted to know what had happened. He needed to know what he was seeing before him, and why it had happened.

The ghost children didn't say anything as they disappeared back inside their animatronic bodies and began to turn away from Jacob.

"Wait!" Jacob said, taking a step forward, afraid they might disappear again. The animatronics stopped. In slow movements, they turned back and looked down at him with their glowing eyes. Jacob hesitated as he stood there in front of the tall animatronics. He looked down at his wooden bat in his hand before gently placing it down onto the floor near him.

"Um...I'm not going to hurt you...I just...You guys weren't after me, were you?" he asked. The animatronics stared down at Jacob for a while. Finally, they looked over to each other, exchanging glances. A couple whispers floated through the air, back and forth to each other. Finally, their heads turned back to Jacob and the ghost kids came out of their animatronics. They stared down at Jacob with their black sockets as their tears rained down and disappeared into the floor.

 _"We were trying to protect you..."_

Their lips didn't move, instead, Jacob heard their whispery voices in his head. They were speaking to him telepathically, every time one of the ghost children spoke, they glowed brighter than the others.

" _You shouldn't have come here..."_ said one ghost child in front of the yellow chicken.

 _"You could have gotten killed..."_ said another ghost child, the one in front of Freddy.

 _"By the Purple Guy..."_ the ghost child in front of Foxy.

All five ghost children flickered like white flames as if frightened by the nickname they had given the creepy old man in purple. Jacob stared at all five of the ghost children floating before him. Jacob took a shaky breath and swallowed. "I know..." he answered. The ghost children's faces shifted and moved, blurring and focusing at once as they looked at each other once more.

 _"Why did you come here...?"_ asked the yellow Freddy.

Jacob stared up at the yellow Freddy. He had almost forgotten why he had come inside the pizzeria. He took a moment to let the idea that ghost kids were talking to him before answering them. "I...M-my sister...she dared me to come in here at midnight...to take s-something...and bring it back..." he answered. Silence followed after Jacob's answer. The ghost children didn't answer right away as they all stood there in the dark room, only illuminated by Jacob's light.

Jacob lowered his head down a bit, lowering the flashlight down as well. "I wanted to be accepted into her group," he added, feeling a bit stupid. None of the ghosts said anything. After a couple seconds, the ghost child of Freddy spoke up. _"How much do you know about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"_

Jacob slowly shook his head. "Not a lot...except...the old man...he said that he had killed five kids before..." Jacob stared at the five ghost before him. The ghost children shifted and flickered where they were. _"Yes...that part is true..."_ the ghost child of the pirate fox said.

Jacob felt bad for bringing up a tough subject for the ghost kids, but he wanted to know. He needed to know. He was part of it now, and he barely survived the night. "Why did the old man-er the Purple Guy kill you guys? Why is he still here? Where did he go?" Jacob asked them. The ghost children lowered their heads.

 _"We can't answer those questions..."_ said the ghost child in front of the yellow chicken.

 _"We have no idea why the Purple guy is still here..."_ answered the ghost child of Foxy.

 _"Or why he did this to us so many years ago..."_ added the ghost child of the purple bunny.

The ghost child of Freddy glowed as it turned to face his animatronic. The Freddy animatronic stared back at the ghost child that inhabited his body with lifeless empty sockets. _"All we remember is being here...in this very place...watching our favorite robot animals sing us the Happy Birthday song...then being lured away by the Purple Guy...in a yellow bunny outfit...into that room over there..."_ the ghost child said as he pointed over to the far left corner of the dining room, over to the far end of the stage, behind the curtains.

 _"That's where he..."_ the ghost child of the yellow chicken started to say, but its voice faded away and it began to tremble.

 _"That's where he took our bodies and placed them into these suits...Now we are stuck here...forever,"_ the ghost child of Freddy finished as it turned back around and looked back down at Jacob. Jacob felt sick to his stomach. The Purple Guy really did kill them, and on top of that, he stuffed their dead bodies inside the animatronics? It was too horrible for words to describe.

Jacob took a second to take it all in. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he was standing inside the pizzeria and hearing all of this. It was crazy. How was this all possible? How were they still here? How long has it been? Jacob stared up at the ghost kids. The ghost kids remained silent. They didn't bother asking or telling Jacob anything else. They didn't like thinking back on their past all those years ago..

"H-how old are you guys?" Jacob asked.

" _...W-we don't know...so many years have passed..."_ the ghost child of the purple bunny spoke up. Jacob slowly nodded his head, but was still curious to know how many years was "so many years?" Jacob knew the pizzeria closed down before he was born, so whenever it was open, the children when they were alive were possibly at least a decade older than him.

"How old were you when...?" Jacob stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. The ghost children instantly knew what he was asking and began to tell him one by one:

 _"Nine..."_ said the ghost in front of Freddy.

 _"Nine..."_ said the other in front of the purple bunny.

 _"Seven..."_ said the one in front of Foxy.

 _"Five..."_ said the one in front of the yellow chicken.

 _"Six and a half..."_ said the ghost child in front of the yellow Freddy.

Jacob didn't say anything as he looked down at the floor. If they were still alive, they would have been in their teens already. Possibly past their teen years and going on to being twenty years old...Unfortunately that wasn't the case. They were still the same age when they were killed...

"What are your names?" Jacob asked.

 _"We do not remember our names anymore...only the names of the animatronics we are stuck inside of,"_ said the ghost child of the yellow Freddy. Jacob nodded his head. "Oh...I'm sorry..." he said, lowering his head. Then he lifted his head back up again. "What do you guys go by now?" he asked them.

The ghost children slowly went back inside their animatronics. One by one they took a step forward and moved in awkward, robotic movements as they introduced themselves as their animatronic.

"I-I-I-I be Foxy, the pirate f-fox," said the Foxy animatronic in his adult, pirate sounding voice as he sliced the air with his blood stained hook.

"M-my na-name-name... is Ch-Chica," the yellow chicken said in a cheery female robotic voice as she did a curtsy.

"I'm Bo-o-onnie the B-b-b-b-bunny," the purple bunny said in a nice sounding male voice as he pulled out his guitar from behind his back and strummed it.

"Th-They call me F-F-Freddy Fazbe-e-ear," Freddy said as he took an awkward bow that caused his metal parts inside his body to click and grind.

"Fredbear...I-I remember being called Fredbear...a long time ago..." the yellow Freddy said as he floated before Jacob.

As Jacob watched the animatronics move and introduce themselves, the started to feel less scared. He smiled a small smile up to them. "My name is Jacob," Jacob said.

The animatronics seemed to smile back, but it looked so sad and painful in Jacob's eyes. Jacob stopped smiling at them and lowered his head down a bit. "I'm sorry that this happened to you guys," Jacob said. The ghost children appeared once again. The animatronics went back to being lifeless empty dark shells behind the ghost children. More tears dripped down their pale faces.

" _It's not your fault, Jacob,"_ said Freddy.

 _"We didn't know it would happen,"_ said Chica.

Jacob narrowed his eyes a bit. "It shouldn't have happened to you guys. You shouldn't have been killed! That Purple Guy needs to go to jail!" he said angrily. The five were quiet as they watched Jacob get upset. Jacob finally calmed down and turned away. He wiped his tears away with the back of his dusty hand. Then he turned back around. "I'll help you guys catch him," he said. The five ghosts blinked in surprise.

 _"How? He's gone. We have no idea where he went,"_ Bonnie said.

"I can tell what you guys told me to the police. I can also tell them what he looks like, and they can start telling everyone outside the town that the Purple Guy is on the loose and that he is still around," Jacob said. The ghost kids were quiet for a moment. _"Are you sure they will be able to catch him?"_ asked Bonnie. Jacob nodded. "I'm sure. I have seen a lot of bad guys on the news who murdered and were caught and put in jail," he said. Gradually, the children started to look less sad. There was another chance in stopping the Purple Guy.

 _"Thank you Jacob,"_ they all said in unison.

Suddenly a series of strange chimes went off. The sound reminded Jacob of an old grandfather clock he used to hear when he went to go visit his grandmother's house. "What was that?" Jacob asked as he turned his head to look around the room to see where the noise came from.

 _"Six am,"_ answered Fredbear in a sad tone.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Six am? I was up the whole night?" he asked the ghost children. The ghost children nodded their heads. Jacob started to turn towards the window down the hallway. "I need to get back before my mom finds out," he said out loud. He stopped and turned back to the ghost children. "What's wrong?" he asked them, noticing that they looked more sad than they were before.

 _"Will you come back to visit, Jacob?"_ asked Foxy.

 _"It's been so long since we had anyone come here..."_ added Chica.

 _"Someone to play with..."_ added Fredbear.

Jacob gazed at each of the ghost children, one by one. They all lowered their heads and looked at the ground sadly. Ever since they were murdered and placed inside the suits, they have been trapped inside the pizzeria for years. No one knew they were ghosts, and inhabited the animatronics, except for the man who murdered them, and now Jacob. They had been alone, with no one to accompany them. They only had each other, as a reminder of the past.

Jacob nodded his head. "I will. I promise," he said, smiling. The ghost children lifted their heads back up at him and smiled as well. To Jacob, their tears now looked like tears of joy, instead of tears of sadness. Jacob smiled and waved goodbye to them. "I'll see you guys later," he said. With that, he turned and picked up his bat.

 _"Wait, Jacob...Before you go..."_ said Freddy as the ghost child disappeared back into the suit and the brown bear came to life. His eyes lit up as he came up to Jacob and held out something for Jacob. Jacob held his hands out. Freddy dropped the item from his huge paw into Jacob's open hands. It was his microphone. "F-For the d-d-d-d-dare," he said in his deep voice.

Jacob stared down at it, then he smiled up at the animatronic. "Thank you...all of you," he said as he looked over to the rest of the animatronics. Freddy opened his mouth slightly as a way to show he was smiling. With that, Freddy took a step back and waved. "Th-thank you J-J-J-J-Jacob...come b-b-b-b-b-back soon," he said.

Bonnie and Chica disappeared then reappeared near the main entrance of the pizzeria. They opened the doors near them for Jacob. Morning sunlight spilled out and stretched across the dusty floor. The dining room seemed to tense up from the sudden light it had not seen for so long. The animatronics seemed to react the same way. They stayed away from the morning light as if they were afraid the light would burn them. The rest of the ghost children disappeared back into their animatronic bodies, bringing the robot animals to life, and making them wave goodbye to Jacob. Jacob walked past the five haunted robots and through the double doors. He winced and held his arm up to shield his sensitive eyes from the light.

Jacob walked down the dirt pathway from the pizzeria and towards the chain link metal fence that surrounded the pizzeria. He stopped just for a moment to look back at the pizzeria. From where he stood, the pizzeria looked a lot different. It looked less scary as the morning rays lit it up. Jacob looked over to the doors to see if his new friends were still watching him. To Jacob's disappointment, the doors had closed. Jacob turned back to the chain link fence. As he did, he saw flashes of blue and red.

Once he moved over to the right a bit, getting out of the way of the "No Tresspassing" sign on the chain link fence that was blocking his perspective, he saw a police car a good distance away from the pizzeria. Jacob stopped in his tracks and hesitated. Right before he was going to go around to the other side of the pizzeria, Jacob heard his name being called. "Jacob!"

Jacob turned his head slightly to his left and saw his mom and sister running up to the chain link fence. They both wore their sweaters over their light colored pajamas. Jacob's mother sighed with relief when she got to the fence and gripped the thin metal links tightly. "Oh, thank goodness you are ok," she breathed out, staring at Jacob. Jacob came over to his mom and hugged her through the fence. Jacob's mom hugged him back. "I was so worried!" Jacob's mom said to him.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Jacob said. After the hug, Jacob looked over to his sister who looked back at him. Her eyes were red. She had been crying. She had been worried about him. "How did you get over?" Jacob's mom asked as she looked along the fence. Jacob turned and pointed over to the opening where he had gone through a couple hours ago. "Through there," he said. With that, he walked over to it, and climbed back through. Once he was on the other side of the fence, he walked back over to his family. Jacob's mom hugged him again.

Jacob peeked around his mom and looked over at the police officer. "Why is he there?" he asked nervously. Jacob's mom stopped hugging him and looked over to where he was looking. "Oh, I don't know. I didn't call the police...Caroline woke me up and told me you weren't in bed. She was very upset and told me that it was her fault that you went into the pizzeria...is this true?" she asked.

Jacob didn't answer as he looked over to his sister.

Caroline, turned away as more tears came down her face.

Jacob stared at her for a moment. She really did care for him. Jacob was actually surprised. He always thought she didn't like him. She always told him how much she wished that he was born a girl instead of a boy. Jacob silently came up to her. Caroline wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve before turning to face him. Jacob lifted up the microphone Freddy gave him and held it out to her. Caroline accepted it and looked down at it for a moment.

Then, she dropped it into the dirt beside her and wrapped her arms around Jacob. Jacob took a step back in surprise as Caroline cried into his shoulder as she held him close. Her hair tickled his neck as he felt her tears soak his shirt. Gradually, Jacob slowly wrapped his arms around his older sister and hugged her back. Jacob's mom smiled as she watched. Caroline pulled away from him as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand and turned her head sideways, looking over to the pizzeria. "Are you ok?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

Jacob nodded his head. "Yes. I am," he said.

His mom looked down at him and noticed his cut on his arm. She gasped as she grabbed his arm. "Oh my gosh!" she said. Jacob looked down at it. "It doesn't hurt anymore, mommy," he said. Jacob's mom didn't seem to listen to him. "We need to go back home and clean you up," she said and began to pull him back the way they had come from. Jacob started to walk with his mom, but then stopped in his tracks and pulled his arm back.

"Wait...There's something that I need to do first," said Jacob as he looked over to where the red and blue lights were flashing. Jacob turned to the policeman near the police car. He walked up to the policeman and stared up at him. "H-hi," he said. The policeman looked down at him through his shades. "Aren't you the kid that just walked out of Freddy's?" he asked as he pointed over to the closed down pizzeria on the hill.

Jacob felt his stomach tighten with guilt. "Y-yes sir..." he said. The policeman frowned behind his shades. "You know you aren't supposed to go in there. Didn't you see the sign?" he asked. Jacob silently nodded his head. The policeman was quiet for a moment as he eyed Jacob up and down. "How old are you?" he asked. Jacob looked down at his feet. "Nine...er...ten," he said, realizing that it was his birthday. "T-today's my birthday," he said. The policeman's face softened a bit. "Oh," he said. Jacob nodded his head as he started to feel tears come to his face. "A-are you going to arrest me?" he asked.

The policeman was quiet for a minute. Jacob looked up at him and saw that the policeman had remved his sinister sunglasses and was now looking at him with bright green eyes. "No. I'm not going to arrest a boy on his special day," he said, giving Jacob a smile. Jacob's heart slowed down a bit in relief. Jacob exhaled out. The policeman chuckled as he gave the boy a friendly pat on the shoulder. "No need to freak out...just promise me for future that you wont go back inside there, ok? I just got a call from someone that they saw a man come out from the pizzeria and was laughing really loud and crazy, disturbing everyone close by from their sleep," he said.

"The Purple Guy," Jacob whispered to himself.

The policeman gave Jacob a look. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Jacob looked back up at the policeman. "I...I saw him. The guy...when I was inside the pizzeria," he said. The policeman blinked in surprise. "You did?" he asked. Jacob nodded his head. "He tried...he tried to kill me..." Jacob said as his voice started to tremor a bit. He showed the policeman his arm where the gash was. The policeman stared down at the gash. Jacob took a shaky breath and exhaled. "I can tell you what he looks like...and I also found out that he's the man who killed the five kids in Freddy's all those years ago," he started blurting out.

The policeman was overwhelmed by all the information coming out of the boy's mouth. "Hold on, hold on. Did he tell you this?" the policeman asked. Jacob opened his mouth and was about to tell the policeman that the ghost children in the suits told him. He didn't want the policeman to think he was crazy. Instead, he nodded his head. "Yes, he told me everything," he said.

The policeman quickly spun around and ducked his head through the open window of his car and began to speak into a walkie talkie. Jacob turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. His mother and sister walked up and stopped next to Jacob. "What's going on?" Jacob's mother asked.

The policeman stopped talking on the walkie talkie and turned to face Jacob's mom. "Don't worry, ma' am, your son isn't in trouble. I just would like to take him down to the station and ask him a couple of questions about what he witnessed inside of Freddy's," he explained. Jacob's mom gave the policeman a look. "Why? did he see something?" she asked. The policeman took Jacob's mom a couple steps away from Caroline and Jacob to talk to her in private. After a moment, Jacob watched his mom's eyes widen in shock. "What?" she asked, raising her voice. "That can't be so? That case has been going on for a decade! I thought they dropped the case after the investigators couldn't find any more leads," he heard her say. The policeman pointed over to his car.

"We haven't given up. Yes, we lost a couple leads, but, your son might be able to help us," he said smiling a small smile. Jacob beamed happily as he looked up at the policeman then over to his mom. His mom was quiet for a moment, then nodded her head. "Allright, but this can wait till the afternoon, Jacob didn't get enough sleep, and he needs a bath," she said as she reached out for her son's arm.

The policeman didn't argue against her.

Right as they began to walk away, the policeman offered them a ride back home. Jacob began to jump up and down excitedly. He had always wanted to ride inside a police car. His mom accepted the offer and the three piled into the back of the police car. As the policeman got inside the driver's seat, he spoke into the walkie talie before putting on his seat-belt, turning on the engine, and driving down the dirt path to the town. Jacob turned his head and looked back over to the pizzeria. He smiled as he watched it get smaller and smaller in the distance.

Jacob was happy that Caroline dared him to break into the pizzeria. Even though a lot of bad things happened, some good came out of it in the end. He had met the five missing children who had protected him from being killed by the Purple guy; and in return, he was helping them hunt down the Purple Guy. On top of that, he had become friends with the ghost children, who seemed to really like him and accept them, and to Jacob, that was the best birthday gift he could ever ask for.

The End...

...

* * *

...

 **A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank you guys for reading Dare. I would not have been able to finish it without your wonderful reviews and support. Thank you again. I hope you enjoyed the ending. This story actually went through a couple changes before being written. I hope this ending was satisfying. I am quite happy with it, ending on a good note.**

 **The beginning was inspired by a chapter in a book I read called The Night Circus. It's a really good book I recommend to people.**

 **Anyway. Hope you enjoyed and hope you enjoy my other FNAF fanfics. ^w^**

 **Characters: Jacob, Caroline, Jacob's mother, Daisy, Mike, Matt, and the nameless policeman**


End file.
